Behind the Mask
by secretname111
Summary: This Story is about Amy and a Girl, along with her secret. And of course karma, Liam, Shane, Lauren, and etc. (I am not Fluent in English, so if there are any grammatical error, my apologies English is not my first language. hehehehe LOL) :)))
1. Chapter 1

**(I am not Fluent in English, so if there are any grammatical error, my apologies English is not my first language. hehehehe LOL) :)))**

It's the last week of summer. Amy is hanging out with her girlfriend Reagan in her apartment; well kind of, they are busy touching each other.

While Karma is out with her Boyfriend Liam to watch some movie

"So what do you want to watch?" Liam asks karma upon entering the cinema.

"How about that one?" karma said.

"Not again". Liam answered. "Please no more drama movies".

"What? It's not a drama movie, it's an action movie filled with emotions." Karma said

"So drama" Liam said, while making a face

"Okay you pick" karma said.

"How about comedy?" Liam answered

"Okay fair enough" karma replied

"Great I'm going to buy the tickets" Liam said

"Okay I think I'm going to call Amy to see what she's doing." karma said

"Okay, I'm going to buy some popcorn too." Liam replied.

Karma took her phone from her purse and call Amy.

(Back at Reagan's place)

"Mmmmm ahhhh ooooo mmmyyy god" Amy whispers, while Reagan is kissing her neck going down to her breasts.

"You're moaning voice is so cute shrimp girl" Reagan said

"Stop teasing me" Amy said. "AH! Ouch. You bit me again." Amy added

"Sorry couldn't help it, it won't happen again" Reagan said.

"I didn't say biting is not allowed, just do it gently" Amy said

"Okay Shrimp girl" Reagan said with a grin in her face

(Back at the cinema)

"She's not answering "karma said

"Maybe she's busy or something. Come on let's get inside the movie is about to start" Liam said

"Okay I'll Just call her later." Karma replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Back at Reagans place)

Reagan is grinding on top of Amy while kissing her lips and cupping her breasts.

"Mmmmm" Both of them moan passionately

"You're having fun huh?" Reagan said

"Ah huh" Amy answered

Reagan starts kissing other parts of Amy's body. She slide her hand lower until it reaches Amy's pants, she unzip it and put her hand inside touching Amy's private part gently and slowly.

"Ahhhh, haaaa haaaa ahhhh haaaa Karma" Amy moaned.

"WHAT!?" Reagan said.

"What?" Amy asks

"You said Karma!" Reagan answered feeling irritated

"What!? No I didn't." Amy answered

"Yes you did! And this isn't the last time you called out her name!" Reagan shouted.

Reagan pulls herself from Amy and sit beside her, staring with anger.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention her name, it just came out of my mouth, I didn't even know I said her name" Amy explained while holding Reagan's hand.

"Where's Karma right now?" Reagan asks.

"Wha. Why?" Amy said

"Where is she?" Reagan asks again

"Ummm, She in the movies with Liam, Why?" Amy said

"I Knew it." Reagan said

"huh?" Amy asks

"You're just here hanging with me, because you're best friend have no time for you" Reagan said

"What? Stop being ridiculous, that's not true" Amy said

"Yes it is! I'm just you're second best Amy! I bet you're thinking about her while I'm touching you. No. Every time I touch you!" Reagan said

"What!? No. I'm not like that." Amy answered

"Stop lying Amy." Reagan said

"I'm Sorry" Amy said.

Amy move closer to Reagan and hold her face looking at her brown eyes.

"Reagan I really like you so much." Amy said

"But you love her." Reagan said

"ummmm. Well" Amy responds

"You do. You do still love her. I don't get it. You love the feeling of getting hurt. She's straight Amy she will never look at you the way you look at her. In her eyes you are just her best friend nothing else." Reagan said.

Tears began to drop from Amy's green eyes after what Reagan said.

"Amy I really like you too, but I think this isn't working out." Reagan said

"Aaaare you breaking up with me?" Amy asks Reagan with her trembling voice.

"I'm sorry Amy I can't be with someone who love's somebody else." Reagan reply

"Shiiiit you're right I'm just hurting you, hahaha I'm sorry I can't stop crying" Amy said.

Reagan looked and smiled at Amy. Amy smiled back with eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry Reagan I'm such an asshole. I don't deserve you're kindness" Amy said

"You're not an asshole Amy, You're just lost and confused you don't know what to do with those feelings trap inside you." Reagan said.

Amy smiled at Reagan again.

"So, I guess I have to go now" Amy said.

"I'll Drive you home" Reagan reply

"That's not necessary. I'll take a cab back home. Besides I don't want you to see me like this." Amy said

"Are you sure?" Reagan asks

"Yeah" Amy answered.

Reagan walks Amy to her door and kisses her lips one last time before she exits the door.

"I'm going to miss you" Amy said shouted as she walks through the hallway

"I'm going to miss you too Shrimp girl." Reagan answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Fuck. I feel like shit, my heart hurts like its stabbing itself to death." Amy whispers to herself, while walking in the sidewalk.

"Goddamit. Why won't I stop crying? Is it because Reagan broke up with me or because of what she said about karma being straight? Ahhhhhhhhh! I hate this!" Amy continues.

As she continues to walk, Amy stops beside a Black car parked in front of a convenience store and look at herself in the one way window of the car.

"Holy Shampoo! Damn I look horrible. Good thing no one's around to see me like this" Amy said.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh! (Amy hit the window with her left hand as she shouted)"

Amy leans closer to the window to see a better look of her face

"Uh, I hate myself! I hate my crying face! I hate you universe you're such a bitch for making me fall in love with my best friend!" Amy said to herself as she wipes her tears using her hands.

"Dammit. I wish I have a tissue with me" Amy continues.

_**Zuuunnnggg. **_The car window opened a little and a hand holding blue handkerchief appeared in front of Amy.

Amy was shocked and pulled back away from the window. "SHIT! I-I-I-I'm sorry I didn't know there's someone inside"

The hand from the window waves the handkerchief, like its offering it to Amy.

"Ummm. T-T-T-Thank you." Amy said as she grabs the Handkerchief from the hand that holds it.

_**Zuuunnnggg. **_The window closed up after Amy took the handkerchief.

"I-I-I-I think I'm going to go now, Thanks again I will return this to you someday" Amy said.

Amy was so embarrassed that's she literally ran fast away from the car and calls for a cab while running. As she sits inside the cab, she covers her face with the handkerchief and her hands to scream.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH IIII'MMM SUCH AN IDIOT!, that person must be laughing while watching me making a fool out of myself! AAAAAA! SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"Um miss is everything's okay?" the cab driver ask

"Huh? Ah. Um. Yes. don't mind me everything 's fine." Amy answered.

"Okay then" the driver said.

"*sniff *sniff *sniff. _Mmmm this hanky smells good, the _ _smell is so sweet and gentle, it's not hurting my nose, wonder what kind of perfume is this?, cause I'm buying one. _Amy thought as she smells the handkerchief.

* * *

><p>"Sir, please stop right there, no not there, that house I'm pointing," Amy said while pointing at her house. While she's busy pointing, she tucked a little part of the handkerchief at her back pocket. (The handkerchief is just hanging behind her.)<p>

"Here. Stop. Thanks, keep the change mister" She added as she gets off from the cab.

Upon entering the front door Amy go straight to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge, as she turns around she bumps to her step-sister Lauren.

"Hey! Watch it dope!" Lauren shouted

"Shet! God, Lauren you scared me! "Amy said after seeing Lauren with some white stuff all over her face

"What's with the mask? Halloween is until October you know" Amy added

"Funny. Its cream. Dumbass. Now move I'm getting some juice" Lauren answered while shoving Amy from the fridge

"What's with your eyes? Did you cry or something?" Lauren asks Amy with sarcastic voice.

"No. It's just…. That….. My eyes itched a while ago so I rub it. That's all." Amy answered

"Riiigghhhttt." Lauren said and looks at Amy with a grin on her face.

"Shut Up." Amy said.

* * *

><p>After their conversation, they both go upstairs and enter their own room. Amy closed her door and grabs her phone from her front pocket as she sits down to the side of her bed, she didn't notice that the handkerchief from her back pocket fell on the floor and flew under her bed.<p>

She looked at her phone and sees that karma called. After she saw it, she dialed Karma right away.

_Should I tell her about what happened with me and Reagan?_

"Oh hey, Karma, why did you call earlier? Sorry I failed to answer my phone is in silent. Is something wrong?" Amy asks

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to check up on you to see what's you're doing. So what did you do tonight?" Karma asks from the other line with a jolly voice.

"Oh. I just hang out with Reagan. "Amy answered

_Maybe I'll just keep it to myself for now._

"OH, I thought you were with Shane." Karma said with an upset voice.

"Shane is with his boyfriend, How about you? How's the movie? "Amy asks

"The movie was great it's so funny we should see it sometime" Karma answer with her jolly voice again.

"Okay, ummm Karma, the hot water is ready I need to hang up now and take a shower" Amy said.

"Okay, remember to scrub under yo-"Karma said but Amy hangs up before she could finish the sentence

(Amy took a deep breath)_ Haysss I lied again just to escape the Liam part._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Summers over and the first day of junior year for Amy and her friends just started.

"Great! First day of school and I'm late for French class." Amy said to herself while running in the hallway.

*knock*knock*knock

"Sorry I'm late." Amy said to her teacher who's standing facing the board starting the lecture.

"Good way to start the school year Ms. Raudenfeld. Now seat." Her teacher said to her.

Amy sits in the middle of the 3 row seat alongside to a mysterious girl with blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi." Amy said to the girl sitting in her right side.

"Hi." The girl responds with her head down writing.

* * *

><p>(Lunch)<p>

"I can't believe you took French class instead of Spanish." Karma said while sitting beside Liam eating her lunch.

"I don't know. It sounds interesting." Amy answered Karma who's sitting in front of her.

"That's you're excuse." Karma said

"But you always take Spanish; remember, so that you could just copy my homework." Karma added.

"You know French is really complicated." Liam said.

"_You're complicated_." Amy whispers

"Huh?" Liam said

"Nothing" Amy answered

"What is your problem anyway?" Amy asks karma

"I hate my seatmate." Karma Answered

"That's your problem?" Amy said

"And it's boring without you and your jokes." Karma said

"Don't worry you'll survive" Amy said

_**Riiiiiiiinnnnngggggggggggggg**_

"Damn it. I haven't finished my sandwich yet." Amy said.

"I'll see after school. "Karma said

"Okay." Amy replied.

* * *

><p>(Laboratory class)<p>

"Okay everyone pick your lab partner." The teacher said as he passes around a brown box

"hmmm. George." Amy said to herself.

"ummm. Excuse me sir. Could you tell me who this guy is?"

"Oh. She's right there sitting on the back." The teacher said while pointing a blonde girl.

"She?" Amy said with a confused face.

"Ah huh." The teacher said "Now please sit down I'm about to start the lesson."

"Hi" Amy said.

"Hi" The blonde girl reply

"Hey!" Amy said with a smile. "You're that new girl in my French class."

The girl just smile at Amy while she was talking.

"I'm Amy by the way" Amy said while offering a handshake

"George." The blonde girl said as she takes Amy's hand for a handshake.

**George is a new transfer student in Hester High school. She just moved-in in Austin from L.A California.**

**George has a very good personality. She is nice, patient, generous, understanding, good listener, and super smart. But in the other hand she's not so attractive, her hair is dry, her nose is not so pretty, she got this thick funny looking eyebrows, and her fashion. Not so good, she dresses like a nun, long skirt, polo with a checkered vest on it and black school shoes. I mean who wears that, even weirdos will make fun of her. But Amy didn't even though she is now popular, she sees her as a human being, with feelings.**

"So where are you from?" Amy asks as she continue the conversation.

"L.A" the girl answered

"Ooohhh nice. So why'd you move here? I mean, California is a great place, so why move, know what i mean? Amy asks with a smile on her face

George smiled at the question. "We-" George was interrupted when the teacher shouted.

"Hey no talking at the back!" The teacher shouted.

"Sorry" Amy said to the teacher.

"I think We should listen." Amy said to the girl while smiling. And George smiles back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After school Amy is sitting in the courtyard eating skittles while waiting for karma.

"Amy!" Shane surprised Amy from the back.

"Fuck!" Amy shouted. "Geez Shane"

"Hehehehe" Shane just laughs at Amy.

"What are you doing here sitting all alone?" Shane asks

"Sitting all alone! " "Uh. I'm waiting for Karma, who supposed to be here an hour ago" Amy answered with an angry voice.

"Karma is in the Art room with Liam. I saw them walk there together." Shane said

"What!, she said that she will meet me here right away." Amy said.

"Well you just got stood up baby." Shane teases Amy

"Shut up, I'll text her." Amy said.

"Hey, Shane is that a food magazine you're holding? Can I see it?" Amy asks Shane who is sitting in her left while texting karma.

"What! Hell no! I don't read that kind of magazine." Shane said.

"Okay, no need to be angry, what is it then? Wait. Let me guess. Fireman Magazine? Hehehe" Amy said while smiling.

"No. I don't bring those in school." "This magazine that I'm holding is only the new issue of **GLARE MAGAZINE!**" Shane said with jolly voice.

"Look! (Shane shows Amy the cover page). Isn't she perfect?" Shane said.

"Who is she?" Amy asks

"Who is she?! Amy are you serious right now?!" Shane said with exaggeration.

"I only read magazines with food in it. So how would I know?"

"Gosh Amy. She's **GiGi, **the super model?" Shane said.

"Um. doesn't ring a bell." Amy said

"Even hobos know her." Shane said.

"Would you stop exaggerating? What's so special about her anyways?" Amy asks

"Uh! She's a goddess Amy!" Shane said "God I'm so obsessed with her" he added while starring the picture

"What so you're straight now or something?" Amy asks

"Hell no! Weeell, if were talking about GiGi if I have to I will." Shane said with a smile.

"You're one crazy gay." Amy said

"You love me." Shane said while smiling at Amy

"I do." Amy said with a smile

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Karma said with a hassled voice<p>

"You forgot didn't you?" Amy asks karma with a disappointed voice.

"Noooo." Karma answered.

"I texted you." Amy said

"Sorry I was helping Liam with his Art something" Karma said.

"Hey Karma!" Shane interrupted

"Yes?" Karma asks

"Who's GiGi?" Shane asks

"The supermodel?" Karma replied.

"See Amy, even Karma knows her." Shane said.

"Why what's with her?" Karma asks.

"Shane is obsessed with her." Amy said

"Well can't blame him. GiGi is a goddess." Karma said

"Not you too." Amy said

"What?" Karma said

"Nothing, can we just go now?" Amy said

"Okay" Karma replied

"Shane, you're not going?" Amy asks Shane.

"Oh. I will go to the art room first, to show Liam this." Shane said while pointing the magazine.

"Well okay, see ya" Amy said


End file.
